Cybertron Gathering
by dark kaos
Summary: While tranvaling to Cybertron in thier spaceship, the Autobots find a pod floating in space. What could be inside, and is it friend or foe?
1. Default Chapter

Dark Kaos: Hello again. This fic is set in the time when the Autobots are heading to Cybertron in their spaceship with the kids. But this time, Optimus is ALIVE!!! Hey, I make the fic, so I can do what ever I want to do, right!?!?!?!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Armada but I do own the plot and my character Avalon.  
  
~^*^~ Cybertron Gathering, Chapter 1 ~^*^~  
  
The white space ship flew silently through space, gradually passing by planets and their moons. The ship was long in length and had a red symbol on the front of what looked like a robot. Inside this ship were large robots, their leader checking on the ship's crew and their passengers.  
  
In the main cargo bay that had been transferred into the humans quarters, Alexis, Rad and Carlos sat, watching a re-run of The Three Stooges on Alexis' laptop.  
  
In one of the many hallways of the ship were Fred and Billy, racing around on High Wire and sure Shock.  
  
"This is so much FUN!!!" Fred yelled as he zoomed passed on High Wire.  
  
The door at the end of the hall opened and Hot Shot, Red Alert, Side Swipe and Scavenger, along with the three humans ran down the hall, almost running over Fred and Billy.  
  
The plump boy looked at his scrawny counterpart and followed the rest of the Autobots, towards the bridge of the ship.  
  
*  
  
Dark, open space lay around the pod, twinkling stars winking and shimmering in all their glory around it. Inside of the pod was a human like figure, unmoving, unseeing anything, almost like it was dead.  
  
A beam of light suddenly hit the pod and the being inside it flinched, but then relaxed and remained still.  
  
A second beam of light hit the pod and it drew it into the white ship that belonged to the Autobots.  
  
*  
  
Optimus looked at the pod and then looked at his crew. "Is the human inside alive?" he asked as the human girl, Alexis looked at the pod and typed on the small screen in her hands.  
  
"By my scanners, they say that she is indeed alive but in a state of suspended animation." Informed the girl as she looked up at the leader.  
  
"I think we should open it up." Rad said as he appeared with a pipe in his hands.  
  
The red, blue and silver Autobot by the name of Red Alert shook his head. "No. If you force it open it like that, chances are it would kill the thing inside."  
  
The human child looked at the pod and saw movement within. "I don't think we're going to have to wait too long. Look!" he exclaimed as the door opened to reveal a girl within.  
  
She looked like she was sleeping. Her golden locks of hair framed her face and her lips were covered in what looked liked metallic black paint. Slowly her eyes fluttered open to reveal two of the most brilliant aqua blue eyes.  
  
"Wow, she's beautiful." Fred said as the girl gasped as she looked around the room worriedly. Her fingers coiled themselves around the handles of the pod and she hauled herself out of it, staggering and gently falling to her feet, seeing as that she hadn't used her legs in what looked like many years.  
  
"Hey, don't worry. We're friends, don't be afraid." Optimus Prime said as the girl scuttled away from the group of odd creatures.  
  
The girl shook her head and pressed up against the wall, the dress that she was wearing looked old and medieval.  
  
Rad and Alexis walked up to the girl slowly, afraid of scaring her away.  
  
The girl held her head as if in pain. Suddenly, she let out a gut wrenching scream and a psychic blast of energy sent every one in the room spiralling backwards, knocking into various things.  
  
Cowering in fear, the girl looked at the damage she had caused and stood up, as if in a daze and ran out of the room, the rooms occupants too disorientated to notice the missing being.  
  
~^*^~  
  
Dark Kaos: Man! Where the hell did that one come from? Aye me. Any way, review me your idea's and if I've stolen an idea from anyone, please tell me I write in my disclaimer that I don't own the plot either. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Kaos: Hello my very faithful subjects. Nah! Just kidding. Here's the second instalment of my fic. Have fun!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Armada but I do own the plot and my character ((If you haven't guessed)) Avalon.  
  
~^*^~ Cybertron Gathering: 1 ~^*^~  
  
The girl ran around the ship, sirens were wailing and frightened the girl ten times as much as when she first saw that huge metallic beast of a creature.  
  
It had been a great many years since that girl had been put into that crystal coffin like pod. In all truth, she had been forced to get into it when her planet was in danger. Seeing as how she was floating in space, her fears had become reality. Her planet had been destroyed, she had no where to go to now.  
  
Hiding in a small vent of some kind, the girl curled up into a ball and slowly cried herself to sleep.  
  
*  
  
Optimus slammed his fist down on the control panel, cursing silently. "What the hell was that thing?!" he screamed as he turned to face his comrades.  
  
Red Alert looked at some of the screens, reviewing what happened on the camera feed. Gasping, he turned around to face Optimus. "Sir, she's psychic. That blast wasn't from a cannon or explosion. It was physic energy."  
  
Optimus looked at his friend and walked out of the room, leaving everyone to ponder what was on the Leaders mind.  
  
Walking to his quarters, he heard quiet sobbing coming from one of the air ducts.  
  
Bending down on a knee, he crooked his head and saw the girl from the pod. She seemed to be asleep, crying.  
  
Sliding his hand in, his fingers clasped around the girls frail body gently but firmly. Standing up, he opened his fingers and saw that the girl was awake, cowering in fear in literally the palm of his hand.  
  
"Shh, it's okay. We won't hurt you. Promise. I'm Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. What's your name?" Optimus asked gently as he started walking towards his room.  
  
The girl sat down on her knees and held onto one of Optimus' large fingers. She was shaking.  
  
Gently setting her down on his table, he took out a chair and faced the young girl. "Do you have a name?" Optimus urged mildly.  
  
The blond girl lifted her head and looked straight into Optimus' optics. "My name is Avalon." She said slowly, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Optimus almost jumped out of his metal. He hadn't expected the girl to answer like that. It wasn't just that, it was also the way that she talked, just barely above that whisper, it sounded like she had been through a lot of pain in her seemingly short life.  
  
"Well, um, hello Avalon." Optimus said uncomfortably.  
  
Avalon looked at her hands and wiped them on her tattered skirt. Finishing this small act, she layed down on Optimus' desk and promptly fell asleep.  
  
Optimus looked down at her form and slowly walked out of the room, careful not to make any sound. Just as he was about to exit the door, a feeble voice spoke to him.  
  
"Please down leave. I've been alone for so long. I feel so scared." Avalon said as she sat up, looking around like something might attack if Optimus wasn't there.  
  
Optimus looked down at the girl and walked over to the desk, placed his hand on the table and let the girl clamber on, holding onto his finger for dear life.  
  
~^*^~  
  
Dark Kaos: Hellos again. Anyway, I might not up-date for ages coz my mum said that I have to finish my essays and stuff otherwise it's bye-bye fan- fictions and my stories.  
  
*Guten Tag! 


End file.
